You Can't Escape Fate
by Littlemizzyx
Summary: When Bella and Jasper's Parents die, they are sent by the state, to Forks, their birth town. Adopted by the Cullen's, the swan kids find it difficult to move on. Just as they settle in, reality catches up with them. B/E,A/J,R/Em x


**When Bella and Jasper's Parents die, they are sent by the state, to Forks, their birth town. Adopted by the Cullen's, the swan kids find it difficult to move on. Just as they settle in, their past catches up with them. Can their new found relationship's survive, Will they finally be able to move on ?B/E, A/J,R/E X**

**BPOV**

"_Flight A1045, ready for boarding at Gate six, that's A1045, at gate six"._

Usually when you hear the call that announces your flight, you jump to feet with that shit-eating grin on your face and make the trek across the airport to find the right gate. Your not alone in your excitement as whoever is with you, be it your friends, family or peers, shares that exact same feeling. It's liberating, knowing that your finally able to escape from reality for just a short amount of time, to get away from your usually repetitive life. Sometimes, the journey, the time that is spent traveling to your destination is better than the actual break. Sometimes not always. The reason being that you know while you make your way to wherever, is that you can escape, you can enter into a world of anonymous souls, where no one knows who you are. You could be a totally different person in that time and no one would know, no one would care, but being there only reminds you of the short time until you have to return home, like everything good in this life it is short lived.

But being surrounded by these exact people, the ones with giant grins adorning their faces, that match the person next to them, makes me want to cry, and not those silent little tears either, the sort of crying that makes people think that you've escaped from the near by mental hospital, as feral, guttural sounds escape from your lips. The heart wrenching sobs that rip from your throat and are accompanied by the big fat traitor tears that roll down your sodden cheeks. _That_ sort of crying, and I know that I probably do sound like I've escaped from some sort of hospital. But when everything and everyone you care about the most and love with all your heart are cruelly snatched away from you in one second of alcohol induced stupidity, you will want to cry, just to let go of some of that frustration and raw, unadulterated anger that you feel for that one anonymous stranger. That one person who has been placed in police protection because it is deemed unsafe for his identity to be disclosed, and I'll tell you this, his anonymous identity is the only thing keeping that mother fucker alive. But I can't help the little nagging doubt in the back of my mind that I know who is responsible and I know that Jasper's come to the same conclusion too.

So that's why I'm standing here with the only family I have left, my brother, Jasper. He is the only person who knows the pain and anger at the whole situation. The only tie I have left to my previous life, and I don't know what I'd do if I had to face this alone.

So, as I heard the call I didn't immediately jump to my feet ready to find that small piece of tranquility like the other people that were herded into the waiting area, and my face didn't break out into an excited grin like them either. My face must of portrayed the utter revulsion and agony that was etched into my heart, because some smartly dressed man that was making his way to the gate, gently patted my arm and said "cheer up love, it might never happen." I forced out a half smile as a way of thanks and whispered so low that only Jasper could hear, "it already has."

A lone tear slipped down my cheek as I tried to fight them back. Not now, not here. "I feel like I'm abandoning them, if I get on that plane. I know that their g...gone, but I just can't help it."

"I know Bellsie, I know. I feel it too. It's so hard to believe that their gone, that we're al...alone" he croaked out in a broken whisper, and the only thing I could do was to take Jasper's hand and whisper back to him as a few more tears slid down my face, "We've got each other and that'll never change. I love you Jazzie."

"I love you too bells, we'll get through this. It's what they would of wanted. They wouldn't of wanted us to be sad, and it'll take time, I know but we will get through it together."

So with that thought we steered ourselves towards the gate and smiled at the steward who checked our boarding passes and passport. At least it's safe, right?

Goodbye Phoenix, Hello Forks.

**So, the Cullen's will be making an appearance next chapter and we might just find out what happened to Bella and Jasper, but it's way more complex than what you'll originally find out. I'm sure you've all guessed what has happened, but the reason behind it and the motivation are not obvious until later on. Their problems are life long, but maybe with the help of the Cullen's they'll slowly disappear. **

**Read & Review x**

**Please, even if you just cross these boxes.**

**- I liked it [ ]**

**- I hated it [ ]**

**- I Will continue to read [ ]**

**- I Will not continue to read [ ]**

**Remember: Reviews = Updates**

**-------------------------------------------------------|REVIEW|---------------------------------------------------**


End file.
